guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Jade Sea
Move God, looking at what links here, I hate to suggest this, but looking at the quest log, the region is referred to as "The Jade Sea." --Rainith 00:59, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :*Bump* :Over a week, no comments in the next day and I'll make the move (leaving the effing redirect tho). --Rainith 06:15, 2 September 2006 (CDT) pic is it a bad idea to post a pic of jade sea shining in gyala hachery for an eye candy as under notes? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Dj Sniper Wolf ( ) }. :WHAT are you SAYING? Geez...--image:Necromancer-icon-small.pngSkax459 19:09, 22 May 2007 (CDT) ::He asked about whether it's a good idea to put up a screenshot of the jade sea from gyala hatchery under the notes section... oh about half-a-year ago... --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:12, 22 May 2007 (CDT) More Info does anyone know how the sea turned to jade? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.96.139.162 ( ) }. :Does the name Shiro Tagachi ring a bell to you? --220.233.103.77 18:37, 11 March 2007 (CDT) ::I think pointing the anon to the Jade Wind is more appropriate. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:58, 11 March 2007 (CDT) The Real Name of Jade Sea? Echoval Forest is Ecovald Forest , if It was Petrified Forest i would ask. but if the Jade Sea was not Jade back then , what was the name of the sea? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' ALLmasked ( ) }. :We're never told. Maybe it always was called the Jade Sea (named for it's beautiful green waters, or somesuch?) and the Death Wail had a thing for irony. --Valentein 10:56, 24 April 2007 (CDT) ::Nope, the "Ec'h'''oval Forest" is not the "Ecoval'd''' Forest". Heh. The way the history of the Luxons had always been worded suggests that the Jade Sea has always been called that. Irony it is. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 04:06, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :::It has always been called the Echovald Forest and The Jade Sea respectively. That's why in the manual you get a line saying that it was ironic that it turned into Jade. --Kale Ironfist 04:24, 25 April 2007 (CDT) man thx, too bad nobody named their city after gems and gold. Loading Image Would it be a good idea to add into the trivia that the loading screen for Jade Sea areas may be in fact inspired by the Great Wave painting? See the following link http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Tsunami_by_hokusai_19th_century.jpg --[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) 10:28, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :Might be worth adding. While I can see some similarities, I'm of the opinion of most paintings of waves look like that. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:48, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Quests Can anyone add the quests that are normally listed as Jade Sea quest in the quest log? I just did all... at least I think so. So I'd like to see how many I did and if I missed any. Or does some overview like that already exist somewhere in the depths of wiki? --Birchwooda Treehug 00:20, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :See the Jade Sea section of Quests (Factions). —Dr Ishmael 01:30, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::Awesome, thank you. I really did all XD --Birchwooda Treehug 12:54, 26 May 2008 (UTC)